Wound dressings incorporating pressure sensitive adhesives are well known and commercially available. Examples of wound dressings are adhesive bandages, transdermal drug patches and surgical patches.
Although such adhesives immediately adhere to a substrate when pressure is applied, their removal from the substrate becomes a hurdle later. For example, a bandage manufactured by using a pressure sensitive adhesive can easily be applied to a wound formed on a skin with high adherence. However, when this bandage is desired to be removed from the skin to replace it with another bandage or after completion of treatment of the wound, a force needs to be applied to counteract high adherence of the bandage, which may cause pain to the patient and/or damage to the wound or the healthy tissue surrounding the wound. Such hurdles are very frequently encountered during interventions to wounds by trained personnel at medical institutions as well as individuals at home.